


Sugar Lips

by FumeKnightofShovelry



Series: Gency One-Shots [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Food, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumeKnightofShovelry/pseuds/FumeKnightofShovelry
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Angela has a culinary surprise for Genji.





	Sugar Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to the OTP! This was a lot of fun to write. I love these two. 
> 
> I've got something planned for them for White Day, too!

Angela stifled a giggle as Genji entered the kitchen, dutifully covering his eyes with his hand. He’d taken off his mask and helmet to give his skin and hair some space to breath, his left arm bare and out of the mechanical sleeve he normally wrapped it in, chest and stomach unhooked from the suit segments he could do without for now. She knew he was happy to shed the extra material when he could: just because he was comfortable in his own body now didn’t mean that he would keep his skin locked away when he could help it. And there was no better place to be relaxed, freed from what he normally bore on his person, than his own home. He’d pulled on a shirt to cover his bare chest, a navy blue number that didn’t go with his flesh or the grey and green of his cybernetics, but neither of them cared.  
  
“Can I look now?” He pleaded, reaching out with his right hand to make sure he didn’t walk into the table. Angela had carefully directed him to not go into their kitchen at all during the morning, no matter how hungry he got, but she knew the secret couldn’t be kept forever. And besides, there wouldn’t have been much point to her labor if it wasn’t enjoyed by the very person she’d been intending to please.  
  
“Of course!” She gestured towards the table, even though Genji couldn’t see her yet. Lowering his hand, he blinked in surprise.  
  
She’d needed plenty of time to slow-melt the chocolates into the appropriate syrupy-liquid texture, and then dip and decorate the fruit, but she’d done it. Laid out on a platter on their dining table were a collection of eight chocolate-covered apples, variably dusted with light coats of cinnamon, vanilla sugar, nutmeg, cardamom and saffron, each promising a veritable world tour of exotic flavors packed into one round, decorated fruit.  
  
“Angela…” Genji started slowly, eyes darting from one spiced confection to the next, already salivating. He had a weakness for chocolate, and the two had a pattern of gifting some to each other on the fourteenth day of February and March every year. But Angela had truly gone above and beyond, and he was nearly at a loss for words until he remembered that his wife was was waiting for him to continue.  
  
Genji turned towards her and smiled. She’d outdone herself. “Thank you, Angela. This is perfect.”  
  
“It was my pleasure, mein leiber. Go on, try one!” Cupping her hands together in anticipation, she tapped her foot against the floor, too excited to keep still. Watching as he reached out with his right hand, then reconsidered and moved to his left—chocolate could be quite hard to clean out from his joints—he lingered over each apple in turn, fingers barely grazing the top of each apple before he grasped one of the vanilla-flavored ones in his palm. Lifting it to his lips, he took a deep breath in from his nostrils, letting what Angela knew was the heady tone of vanilla swirl with the sharper sweet of the apple and the drowsy, comforting scent of liquid chocolate. His taste buds were damaged, but he could still enjoy food even if it was harder to find the full vibrance compared to before his injuries.  
  
“It already smells delicious. I almost don’t want to eat it. I am on a strict no-apple diet, after all.” He winked at Angela, who rolled her eyes and made as if to shoo him away.  
  
“Hush.”  
  
“What? I have no intention of keeping a certain lovely doctor away.” Genji’s grin was infectious, and Angela couldn’t maintain her facade of annoyance. Her chortling gave way to a full-bellied laugh, the happy sound echoing throughout their cooking and eating space.  
  
Genji took that as his cue to lock his teeth around a corner of the apple, tongue pressing against the bottom of his mouth to drag out the time before the food hit his taste buds, and bite down. His teeth slid through the chocolate layer, brushing against the sweetened vanilla scattered above before sinking into the skin and flesh of the fruit proper.  
  
It was better than he could’ve imagined. The flavors blended together without becoming chaotic, the crisp snap of water and sugar from the apple blurring with the filling warmth of the chocolate and the almost-bitter notes of the vanilla to whirl into a symphony of taste that brought tears to his eyes. Or maybe that was the spicing. Still, it was delicious, and he let the hunk of candied apple roll against his cheek as he chewed, drawing out the process, trying to hold onto that perfect moment where it all worked.  
  
Angela fiddled with her hands, trying not to give away her nervousness. She didn’t cook often, even if she was better at confections than actual nutritious food, but she was confident that she’d gotten this right. Still…  
  
Genji gulped, and let his lips pop in satisfaction. “Marvelous! This is truly phenomenal. Would you like a taste of your excellent cooking?”  
  
“Of course!” She beamed, reaching out to caress his shoulder while he held the apple out for her. She’d spent more than enough time making these, and hadn’t any time to change—she was still clad in her apron over her jeans and button-top—so she deserved to partake. Leaning forward, she squeezed his shirt as she enclosed her lips around the treat she’d baked, lingering on the surface for a moment before digging in and snapping back, chewing thoughtfully. She felt everything Genji had, but even more vividly: the crunch of the apple was that much louder, the push of the spice against her nostrils that much stronger, the weight of the chocolate that much more soothing. Masticating slowly, she hummed in satisfaction.  
  
“Very nishe, eef I shay sho mishelf.” She spoke around the dessert in her cheek, manners abandoned in favor of expedience.  
  
“Talking with your mouth full? For shame, Angela.” Genji teased.  
  
She didn’t reply, too busy mashing the food into a swallowable pulp between her teeth, taking a heavy gulp when she deemed it small enough. Raising an eyebrow at him, Angela opened her mouth to speak, only to let loose a colossal belch, covering her mouth in shock at the depth of the offending sound.  
  
Genji blinked, then smiled and shook his head. “Wolfing down your own food, I see. Well, care to share this one with me, then? I might as well, seeing how much you took out of it.” He was right. She’d taken a much larger bite than he had, tearing off almost the entire side of the apple in one go.  
  
Angela narrowed her eyes in mock challenge. “First to the center wins?”  
  
“Wins what?”  
  
“I don’t know. We’ll figure that out later. Ready, go!” Angela started without waiting for confirmation, taking another massive chunk out of the fruit and pulling back to begin violently chomping at it.  
  
Any proper baker or chef would have been appalled at her lack of cuisine courtesy. Her speed robbed her of the ability to truly deliberate on the vibrancy of the flavors she’d assembled, but she didn’t care: she could always make another such batch, and had at least one more vanilla chocolate apple on the table next to her. It was a heretical assertion in the culinary community, an affront to the confectioners crowd, apostasy to the candy clique, but she wasn’t concerned with their approval in the privacy of her own home, with her own husband.  
  
The food turned to mush in her mouth, and she tilted her head back to swallow. Looking down at the apple, she was shocked to see an almost equally-large chomp taken out of it on Genji’s side. The bulging of his cheek while he chewed reminded her, bafflingly, of a chipmunk. A very self-satisfied one, going by the confident smirk he wielded as he let the confection roll about in between his teeth, then slide down his esophagus.  
  
There was still enough of the center of the apple left for her to beat him, even if there was plenty of edible material near the top and bottom. Not much flesh remained around the core. Angela dove down, lips spread wide to take the last bit of fruit before Genji could beat her...and found her lips crashing against her husband’s.  
  
Eyes wide, she took a moment to observe the ridiculousness of the situation: her eating out of an apple Genji was holding in his hand, the two of them leaning forward in what would have been a kiss were a hollowed-out apple not superimposed between them. But maybe that wasn’t such an obstacle as it seemed.  
  
With a sigh, she let her lips press harder against Genji’s, chocolate and fruit and vanilla mixing in their mouths as the apple coating dripped down their chins. Angela hadn’t been this messy with food for decades, but something about sharing a kiss with Genji around a treat she’d prepared was more than a little endearing...even if it was going to involve some cleanup.  
  
Genji, in the meantime, was struggling to balance his fear of getting chocolate on his suit with his desire to keep kissing his wife. He’d played along with her little competition, and it had ended up here. He wouldn’t have had it any other way: he could always wash his suit later. Feeling Angela’s lips on his was more important.  
  
Still, he needed to breathe, so this had to end. Gasping, he pulled away, fumbling to place the fruit back on the platter before he dropped it and scattered it all over the floor. Their faces were a messed, noses and chins and cheeks streaked with chocolate and apple juice and vanilla powder. Looking back at the seven remaining treats, Genji coughed and tilted his head towards the sink.  
  
“Um, perhaps we should clean up. And maybe save the rest of these for another time. I could barely eat just one.”  
  
Angela smiled and wide, sugar-coated grin and pecked him on the cheek, leaving a confection kiss mark in her wake.  
  
“I love you, Genji.”  
  
“And I you, Angela.” He whispered, placing his lips on her forehead.  
  
She’d have chocolate dripping down into her eyebrows, but they both knew it was okay. They had each other.


End file.
